A portable terminal is a portable device capable of performing functions of voice and image communications, inputting/outputting information and storing data according to ease of their mobility and portability.
That is, as functions of the portable terminal become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a camera, a multimedia player, a music or video player and the like.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As the portable terminals are conveniently used to be considered as a personal belonging, various designs are required and form factors become diverse for a user's easy selection according to a personality.
Meanwhile, the portable terminal includes a camera module capable of photographing an object in a still image or a moving image, storing an image data thereof and editing and transmitting the image data when needs arise. However, there is a disadvantage for a user to click a case of the portable terminal or an icon of a touch screen, in order to activate the camera module for photographing an image of an object.
A Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-0012110 is disclosed as a background technology thereto, where a particular position on a portable terminal applied with a shock or a motion detected by a first and second motion sensors is grasped as a touch position to use the touched position as input information. However, a background technology to activate a camera module is yet to be available, such that development of such technology is urgently needed.